


Sam Evans meets Starchild

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Starchild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not complete because its missing a middle but I've had it saved for a while so id thought id post it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Evans meets Starchild

Blaine toke sam over to elliot's place .(Elliot's point of view)

"Hey Starchild" blaine smiled at me as i opened the door  
" this is sam" he pointed be hide him   
" oh nice to met you" i reached my hand out   
Sam skipped over ignoring the hand and bounced into the living room  
" nice place bro"   
" yeah thanks" i muttered . I already thought this guy was stuck up.

*Some time later*  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

 

Sam smiled nervously at me and was that a blush?  
"Umm ..." He looked down at his hands  
"Elliot you and I have been spending a lot of time together and uhh.. Lately i've been thinking that ... I don't know how to put it into words" he sighed then jumped you could pracictly see the light bulb go off  
" look this last couple of weeks every time i look at you i think about kissing you "  
I looked into his eyes  
"really?" Was what i was going to ask but i didn't get a chance   
He smashed our lips together. His lips fit perfectly to mine  
He licked into my mouth and i eagerly obliged   
It was hot and his hand slipped under my shirt and up to my shoulder blades  
His other arm snaked around my waist.  
After i don't know how long. We had to come up for air .  
We panted and rested our fore heads touching.  
His breath was hot and it fluttered a crossed my eyelashes.


End file.
